Stamina
by xHerzAsx
Summary: Don't get me wrong. I don't think I'm not hot enough or some angsty shit like that. I'm a fucking pretty boy if I might say so! And I'm not that shy, that I'm still a virgin with 24, I really couldn't complain about my sex life you know? It's just… I just didn't expect something like THAT happen to someone like ME. Human!AU / Spamano


Ciao!

A little Spamano Christmas present for you guys!

I go to the fitnessclub more often lately and in deed it seems to be quite the flirting place for some people :D It´s funny and got me the idea! But i also apologize because i think i failed hard with some terms for training devides and descriptions and so on... but i hope you get the picture. ^^

First I wanted it to be just a oneshot but then it got longer and now maybe there will be more than one chapter... well at least two or three... who knows?

I´m currently working on my mainstories but since they are sometimes difficult to write for me I have several light themed oneshots to clear my mind :) But I was very productive lately... maybe there will be a multi chapter Spamano ready for you soon!

Now have fun and tell my if you liked it! (or not)

Oh and its written from Lovis POV... but i´m sure you can tell after the first few sentences... yay for swearing!

* * *

Don't get me wrong. I don't think I'm not hot enough or some angsty shit like that. I'm a fucking pretty boy if I might

say so! And I'm not that shy, that I'm still a virgin with 24, I really couldn't complain about my sex life you know?

It's just…

I just didn't expect something like THAT happen to someone like ME.

* * *

Yeah… here I go…

I was standing in front of a shiny new building… lots of glass and modern architecture and shit. The fitness center… god… I hope there were not only high class fancy "wanna be" athletes here but some normal people. You know what I mean? This people who were doing sports in fancy cloths, wearing makeup… they didn't even sweat while bouncing around a little bit and gossiping.

Then I watched in horror as a very bully guy -that looked like he was on steroids- passed me and got inside. Fuck! This was just as bad as the wanna bes!

For a moment I just wanted to run away to spend the evening on my couch, eating pasta and watching some silly show on TV (like "Avanti un alto" – a show not even native people understand fully but the show master was hilarious), but then I remembered this morning.

I was passing the mirror after taking a shower and just glanced at my reflection and stopped abruptly. Fuck… winter had left its signs… I wasn't really chubby but the nice muscles I got in summer were totally gone now my stomach was soft again, also maybe there was a tiny bulge and that nice triangle shape was gone...what a shame.

But it kept me from walking away. I was a lazy bastard, but sometimes even I was idle enough to move my ass. Don't judge me, suckers. I´m not generally indolent… it's just the fact that most of the things don't give me the right amount of motivation to do them.

Anyway… a nice body was worth it!

So I entered the studio and approached the counter were a broad smiling girl was standing. She had bouncy blonde hair a little curly at the end and thanks to her bob haircut the curly ends just framed her face nicely. Her eyes where pale grey greenish but sparkled along with her feline smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad to come here after all? I set up my winning smile, like always when there were very cute girls, but as I wanted to make a move she beat me to speaking… and I was annoyed again.

"Welcome to our studio!~", the girl chirped. I tried best to keep my smile but I wanted to go home. Shit... I hate those energetic people…

"Do you already have a membership or do you want to do test training? You look like you are new here! (Well thank you bitch!) It's free two times, and then you can decide if you want to become member of this place and always remember **_Your strongest muscle is your will_**!", she continued and shoved a card into my hand, giving me no chance to even react. I just gaped at her, mouth a little open while holding that stupid card. She was too fast for me, she reminded me of a female and hot version of my brother. Whit those disturbing troughs and still a bit dumfounded, I let myself be pushed in direction of the changing rooms.

There were just a few people in the changing room but shit… there was that competitive aura around. The guys which knew they could **not** compete would try to change in a corner quickly and the guys which **could** would stand in the middle of the room, showing off. Unfortunately I was the only one representing the first group, so I got mocking views from the few guys around. My only comfort was that their brains probably where reduced to the size of a pea… maybe also the fact that they all had at least a towel around their hips. I smirked to myself… guessing from the size of the towels there couldn't be much behind it… they couldn't gain size but I could gain muscles if I wanted to… ah that made me feel better.

I didn't own fancy sports clothes so I had two options: Go with old sweatpants and t-shirt of mine or borrow something from my twin brother Feliciano. Since I was Italian and therefore had a big pride when it came to fashion I could not bring myself to wear old clothes in front of other people and outside my own house. So Feliciano gave me some okay looking black sport shorts ending just over the knees which was fine… but the shirt... okay it was black with green strips on the side but it was fucking slim and the fabric felt itchy. Probably better for the skin to breath or so... At least I didn't look like a total noob and that was okay for the moment.

Five minutes later I stumbled out of the cabin just so be grabbed by the girl again. Did she fucking wait there?

"For the test training there will be a personal trainer, who will introduce you to everything. Just go ahead and warm up! Your trainer will be there in a few minutes.", she explained and showed me the directions. I hoped it would be a pretty but not so talkative girl…or guy.

While walking to the warm up devices I passed a room, where a course took place at the moment. I glanced trough the big window all over the side of the room, silently snickering about the people that tried to follow the trainer. And they were failing hard! I was pretty sure the windows were there, so every person passing by could watch them fail.

I think I would get along very good with the designer of this place!

Then my eyes wandered to the trainer and I stopped walking. Dam what a sexy piece of a man that was. Normally such guys just existed in fan fictions or high class magazines (and then they where photoshoped). I hadn't the time to describe him fully, because I was busy holding my drool back. At the moment he was facing away from me and bent over… and the only one in the room who could touch the floor, showing the full length of his tanned and muscular arms… and legs… and ass. I´m not even sure if the people in the course where even trying… I think they just secretly enjoyed the view on his ass while pretending to follow. As he bent up and down his somewhat brown short unruly hair bounced around on this head. It was not exactly curly… but somewhat wavy…ish. After a few seconds he stood up straight giving the excited audience a nice view while stretching his arms over his head, just so that we all could watch his muscles move as he swayed a little from side to side. This was a nice backside… if his chest was as yummy I would consider trying the course out. Maybe that was the reason there were so much people in this course on a Friday evening when the rest of the studio was almost empty. I wasn't finished drooling over his body as he turned around again and it got even better. He really had a stunning chest, well build not to stuffy but just right. Even though his skinny white sports shirt I could see the shadows of his abs. I bet the skin there was smooth and tanned like his arms showed. I would give a dam thing to drink some shots out of this bellybutton... over those thoughts I almost forgot to look at his face but as I lifted my eyes I saw just two green sparkling orbs looking directly into mine and I winced…

Shit, I got caught…

I quickly looked in another direction and was fast to walk on.

Fuck, this was so embarrassing!

I hoped this course would last a little longer, so I didn't run into that guy by accident… or let enough time pass for him to forget about me. I even played with the thought to leave but then I had to pass the room again… and I didn't dare to risk that at the moment. He probably had told his course and they would laugh about me, the paranoid voice in my head told me. Thank you voices!

I decided to go for a little cycling to warm up. I felt awkward on those steppers because it looked stupid and I saw how wrong treadmills could be used on YouTube. I didn't want to be one of them, falling face forward and being shoved against the next wall.

With cycling nothing could go wrong or not? … and I was right just until one problem came up. Every cycle was way too high for me and I somehow hadn't the strength to pull them down. I felt embarrassed as one of the stuffy guys had mercy with me and pushed it down… with one hand.

After that I spent the next ten minutes cycling. Ten minutes don´t sound so long right?

You have no Idea!

After two minutes I still thought everything was okay, but after minute 5 I just wanted it to stop and starring intensely at the clock on the device didn´t let the time run faster… it seemed to do the opposite.

After 7 minutes I tried to look on the screens that where hanging around showing pictures to motivate me… it didn't help.

From minute 8 to 9:50 I sang the most colorful curses in my head and fought with myself to simply give up and fucking stop.

In the last 10 seconds I didn't even blink I just stared at the clock, and I imagined it going from 9:55 back to 9:54 and then up again.

As the ten minutes finally were over – I had stopped at 10 minutes sharp-, I panted and sweated like mad and had to take a big gulp from my water.

I must have burned a hell a lot of calories!

I looked to the tiny screen to check it … what the hell just 80 shitty calories?! Are you fucking kidding me? This whole sports thing was such a shitty Idea! I even imaged someone chuckling as I stumbled down the cycle but as I looked around, nobody was there. I took the opportunity to bend over, bracing my arms on my knees for support.

As me breath calmed somewhat there were suddenly a pair of fancy sport sneakers, yellow with red flashes in front of me. I really slowly let my view trail up those legs hidden in nice grey sweatpants with white stripes on the side. My eyes lingered just for a very short moment (I swear!) on the crotch (and being slightly impressed by the view) of the men standing in front of me. Then my view lifted some more… -those abs somehow looked familiar - to just look in those brilliant green eyes… again. I stood straight in a second. Oh my fucking god, the guy from the course! And what made it ten times worse, I could see in those eyes, he remembered me and knew what I was thinking and his lips bent up to a even more brilliant smile.

"Hola!", he said with a slightly accented and very deep and melodic voice, fuck… everything about this guy was made to tease me, was it? Now… Lovino you just have to save yourself. This is your chance to not look like the total idiot.

"Ciao", I answered getting up in a hopefully cool manner and before I could do anything I saw my hand making a very embarrassing waving motion. Great… just great Lovino. Do something quick to get away from him and then pretend that nothing of that ever happened.

"I´m new here, I´m waiting for a trainer, he has to be there in a second so…", I wanted to end this conversation as fast as possible by telling him that I was waiting for someone else but his even more radiating smile told me something was wrong. So very wrong.

"Well, then welcome to our sports center, it will be my pleasure to be your personal trainer for the next two training units", he confirmed all my fears and held a hand out to shake mine, his smile almost burning me eyes.

Fuck no…

I felt heat pooling up in my cheeks and tried to cover it by looking especially angry. That his lips curled up to that told me it wasn't working tough…

In the moment I wanted to do nothing more then go home and away from that bastard… on the other side I really really really didn't wanted to be made look silly by this guy. But I couldn't back away now… I had to do this as least for this unit. And… there was a strange tension between us… I crossed my arms and allowed myself to look at him not bothering to shake his still held out hand.

"Okay… then what are you waiting for, idiot?", I heard myself say and was not sure I just meant the training with that.

I saw one of his eyebrows rise in … I assumed it was amusement. His lips were still adorably curled up and his hair bounced just so slightly as he chuckled. Then he clapped his hands.

"Alright! What is your name?", he asked.

I just grumbled a bit and tried not look away from him… but it was not that easy.

"… do you really have to know..?", I tried a really weak attempt to keep my distance from him. Why I was trying to keep a distance from that yummy eye candy? I did not trust him. I felt his smile cracking trough my carefully build bad weather front anyways.

"Either that or I make up a name for you… how about tomat-" "Its Lovino", I cut him off blushing again. I wanted to go home even more.

"So Lovino. Then lets enjoy some physical exercise", he said and his smile didn't drop once since we met… and fuck why did everything he said sound so dam suggestive? Or was that just my imagination? Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder as he guided my trough the studio… was is getting hotter in here? How odd since it was almost just the two of us here… oh god…

"… and what is your name?", I came up with as I gained my sense again. For the first time he looked a bit surprised and even blinked a bit.

"You don´t know who I am?", the guy asked frankly confused.

What was that shit?

"Why do I have to know it? That girl before didn't mention it… or at least I don´t know, I didn't pay attention to everything…"

The smile that followed to that made me feel even more uncomfortable and I could not decide if it was good or bad. It was not getting better as he came closer and I tried to get away front him without moving my feed.

His voice sent trembles trough my whole body as he said. "…well then I'm Antonio. VERY nice to meet you…"

His eyes gleamed and his smile…Dam… if at least his face was ugly, I would just look at it and not at his body and felling better.

I hated that dam heat I was feeling now… because… everything on that guy was hot, even his sweat was sexy… and smelled good… wait did I just lean in to take in his sent…?

I feel so disgusted with myself right now.

Focus Lovino, just think about the sport!

As I was busy pulling myself together suddenly the slight pressure on my shoulders disappeared and as I looked up I was standing in front of a big room filled with all sorts of training devices.

Antonio let go of me and where his hands had touched my shoulders there was a tingly feeling spreading through my body… great…

"So… what do you want to train?", he asked and again I could feel his eyes shamelessly wandering over me… I was not even sure what I should think about that. "You definitely don't need to lose weight… so do you want to straighten yourself, to get muscles to show off or … what I would propose to you in combination with straighten yourself is getting more stamina…", he said and winked at me.

I blinked a bit and then snorted.

"I want the muscles… why else would I do this?", I snapped and hoped to upset him a bit, I felt to tangled in his trap of sexiness. I liked to be in control and I was so not in control right now.

"That would be not cute… and also natural muscles would look way better on you", he said and I had again a hard time not to blush… was that a compliment or just my mind going crazy?

"Yeah… whatever…", I agreed for my standards very cooperating and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He rewarded me with another of his brilliant smiles and then stepped to some sort of bench. It had two lying surfaces a little bent against each other so the middle would be a bit higher than the ends. There was also a lever to tuck your legs behind.

"Lay down and we can start", Antonio said and I could swear everything he let out of his pretty mouth just sounded so dam suggestive.

Just go with it Lovino… just act as nothing is wrong. It looked pretty natural as I laid down on my stomach with stiff movements and raised my legs as he told me. For my own sake I didn't look up to him… I looked to the ground instead.

"Let's start with 60 kg. Push your legs up as often as you can manage but at least 10 times. We will have three rounds… and keep your butt down."

I took some deep breaths to brush the pictures in my head away. Then I grabbed the handle to stabilize myself and lifted my legs…. Or at least I tried because I could not even lift my legs half the way.

"….maybe we start a bit lower… 30 kg", he could hear Antonio say with amusement in his voice. Even when I could not see his face I knew he was smiling. Again I felt my face burn… this time in embarrassment. At least he held in a mocking commentary.

I tried again and this time it worked. I had to get done with it fast so I could die and move on.

"Ass down", Antonio said after the second repeat and baffled me again and I growled and tried to tense my body… It worked for exactly two repeats.

"Ass down", chanted the man again with his sexy voice but at the moment I wanted to throw something at him. Where was he even looking!?

I tried again but I could feel that my hips lost the touch to the bench after just a few more repeats.

"Ass…" "DAMM IT BASTARD IT DON'T-", I started to snap at him but he shut me up effectively as I suddenly felt his hands on my lower back just above my ass pushing me down.

"Zero body tension…", the bastard remarked and it sounded as if he found it cute but I could not even snap at him because of the sensation of his hands on me even if he didn't touch my skin but just the fabric of the shirt. It was not strange wasn't it? It was perfectly normal to correct my movements… so stop getting exited body!

"Oh it got better suddenly… Don´t stop", he reminded me and I felt caught and kept a bit of a faster pace for the next set and tried not to just focus on Antonio's hands on me… it actually worked after a few moments… yeah good… I could do this- wait… did his finger just sneak below the waistband of my pants? Keep calm Lovino… maybe it's just because of the movements… nothing´s wrong… and it DID NOT feel good, just focus on the training…

"You can stop now you already did 10 more than necessary… good job", the sexy voice got me out of my thoughts but his hands lingered a moment longer than necessary before releasing me and giving me a short time to breath. This was the first training machine and I was already at the end of my nerves… the tension was about to crush me down. And there were two more sets just for this one device. And Antonio made sure that I did it right by pressing down my butt from the start.

Good thing I could hide my face… and my lower brain.

After that I had to take several more devices, and with some I had trouble to understand how it should help me gain stamina… all I had to do was bending down somehow so HE got a good view on my butt. And of course I always did it wrong so he had to correct me by grabbing my waist and so on…

It was either that he wanted to turn me on (and it worked by the way) or I was getting fucking paranoid! I was so hyperaware of him that I got instant Goosebumps every time he touched me. His voice echoed in my ears and that fucking purred r´s and slightly lispled s´s he seemed to underline the suggestive tone in it even more. I wondered if he was really interested in me… I mean, if you had to put us in a scale he was way above me at least if you compared our current body shapes, so I figured it was just my imagination.

I think I did not care to do that workout right, because there where too many conflicted thoughts rushing through my mind… I just could not focus. And because Karma is a bitch I got my immediate payback when I (in my embarrassing rage) tried to push my legs up a little too violently. Suddenly there was a sharp pain shooting trough my leg and I could feel my toes curling and sticking together in a spasm. I immediately let go of the lever I was pushing and the weight crushed back down with a loud bang.

"Fucking shit I got a cramp!", I pressed out while jumping up from the device and stumbling around on one leg. I just saw Antonio's face for a brief second while hoping around before he decided to grab me, but I´m pretty sure I could see a flash of mischief in his eyes and a little smile on his face.

"I think you overused your body", he said while lifting me like I was nothing and dragging me to a corner of the studio where mats lay around.

"Hey stop that!", I snapped and tried to get free. How embarrassing was that, to be lifted up like that. Was I a girl or what!? I quickly and panicky looked around, to realize there was no one around anymore in this area. Well at least something.

"Put me the fuck down, you Bastard!", I pressed out between clenched teeth my eyes where screwed shut. My leg fucking hurt and it did not get better due to my behavior. At least the sexual tension was a bit off… that's what I thought until suddenly I felt he was letting me down. God, about time! Now I had to hold on my leg like a maniac until that stupid cramp got away.

…wait, my feet never touched the ground… instead I felt my back hitting the mats and my legs where put in a cocked position. As I opened my eyes I could see Antonio was also down on his knees and bending over me. There was a golden necklace now dangling in front of my eyes. It must have slipped out of his shirt as he came closer to me. Also his neckline fell a bit lose and gave me a taste of his chest vibrating with the breaths he took.

…welcome back sexual tension!

"What the fuck are you doing?" was all I got out and felt my face starting to burn as he grabbed one of my legs. His face was suddenly so close to mine I could see the little smiling wrinkles as his lips bent up, and his eyes shone like fucking flashlights.

"Trying to help you…", Antonio said like nothing was wrong with this situation and held up my hurting leg. Then he pressed his palm against the sole of my shoe and the pain got a bit stronger.

I moaned and hit his arm that was still placed beside my upper body in protest.

"You have to straighten your leg and push against me or it won´t go away…", he said patiently and added a little bit more pressure to it as he felt me doing what he just said.

The pain faded away slowly and my toes uncurled but with that my embarrassment rose to new high's.

"Its better…", I managed to get out. It seemed that he did not understand the meaning of this because he did not let go of me. His hand wandered to my ankle and lingered there, massaging a bit to help my toes relaxing… also I think I brushed his hips with the knee of my other leg… oh my imagination went dancing Samba… if you know what I mean.

My insides tingled happily and demanded more of the exciting sensation but I knew I had to get out of this situation asap, or I would get in serious troubles. And with troubles I meant for HIM noticeable signs of my excitement.

At the moment he looked at me and I could see his smile brighten, yeah I know he smiles a lot but he actually shows different emotions with it, like others have different mimics he has different smiles for everything so thank you very much. At the moment he smiled at me exactly as if he already knew what I was thinking or feeling and he did not seem to mind it. I instead had the feeling he was leaning in closer and closer. My poor mind snapped to that and I started to crawl backwards to escape his presence. Unfortunately for me as soon as my leg touched the ground the pain flamed again and I felt another spasm in it… even worse than the last time.

"Fuck shit!", was all I got out (my vocabulary must really impress him) and grabbed my leg.

"You let go too soon… hold still", his sexy voice sounded in my ears and he pulled me back under him as if I was nothing. Then my leg was again in his embrace.

"It does not help, stop it, it does not help", I complained after a moment… but to be honest I was a little relived, because the pain dimmed down my excitement again.

I just should have shut my mouth, because of my complaint he took actions. And with actions I mean that he pressed his fucking fingers in the sensitive spot where my hipbone and leg connected. I jolted and barley hold in a moan because not only the pain faded a bit but also even through my clothes electric sensations run from his fingers into my body. He may mistook that one for me being in more pain and suddenly I was turned to the side and he held be down with his weight as he pressed his hips against my side. One of his legs was placed between mine while he straightened my leg with one arm, the other held my upper body down. I reminded me a bit of a wrestling pose but with much more body contact involved, also I felt his fingers pushing down in my skin. His fingers worked that pressure in little pulses and moved me a little while doing so. I just tried to b do my best not to look like a fucking tomato.

Suddenly there was a painful jolt somewhere in my back and the pain suddenly vanished. I drew a sharp breath to that and felt myself relax, just focusing on breathing for a moment.

"Geez…", I managed to whisper and tried not to look in his eyes, but there was no chance. He was just so close I could almost feel his breath on my skin. Come on Lovino you are better than that, don´t become that needy piece of shit just because there is some nice body rubbing against you.

"You are welcome…", Antonio said and I could not resist looking at him, hoping I was not too red. It was a big mistake. There was no distraction anymore, not even a distance that we hat least had during the training. All my alarms gone off, if he stayed in this position any longer he would notice it… if he hadn´t already. It was unfair… it was not my fault, he was just so hot… why was he so hot… no really, he also felt hot. Warmth was radiating from him. I blushed even more. He licked his lips. I swallowed hard.

The next moment someone came by and I found the strength to push him away from me violently. I think I took him by surprise, no way I was stronger than him.

I tried to get up as graceful as I could but was careful to not put weight on my poor leg, while Antonio also got up.

"Are we done then…", I asked as cool as I could and avoided his gaze, but I already knew what would by plastered on his face now.

"Unless you want to risk another cramp…", he answered my question smoothly ruffling trough his hair and looking incredibly sexy. "Take some calcium, until the next training session."

I had to regain my composure.

"Who said I was going to come for the second time?"

His smile grew so his perfect white teeth showed and his eyes told me that he could tell I was just being stubborn. And I felt like I reacted exactly like he wanted me too as I let him behind me without another word.

As I looked to my watch I growled. I was there much longer than I had wanted to so I had to rush into the locker rooms to change. At least there was no show off contest anymore because nobody was there but I would have to shower at home anyways if I wanted to catch ne train. What the hell did I do wrong to deserve punishment form destiny?

Nevertheless as much as I hurried I had to watch from a little distance as my train just flipped me the bird and fucked off. Just great…

I stopped to take a breath and leaned on my knees. Maybe that Bastard was right I could use stamina more than muscles… but I never would admit that.

After gaining my breath I looked to the board above the station… the big red letters told me that the next train would arrive in an hour and it was already after 10 pm in the evening. My second option would be walking, it was only two or three kilometers but I had to go through a very unsafe area… not a smart thing to do at this time.

Just as I tried to cross the street to settle at the station to wait a shiny yellow mustang drove up. I watched it thinking how nice it would be to have a car in the first place. I snapped back to focus as the car slowed down in front of me and I grabbed the keys in my jacket, placing is between my fingers so I could use it as a defense even if I knew that I would be too scarred to do anything. I would probably scream and run away or something like that. But as the window rolled down I already got into my best fighting pose and was met with an amused laugh.

"Impressive…"

Oh no… it was the hot Bastard again. I tried to walk away and to hide my flushed face but he drove beside me in walking pace.

"Yeah… people normally are scared to dead Bastard! Now leave me alone, I have a train to catch!", I snapped at him.

He looked to the sign at the station and his head shifted to the side while looking back at me.

"You mean the one that just passed or the one that will be there in an hour?", he asked me innocently. I grumbled to myself and rolled my eyes.

"If you are here to make fun of me you can please just get lost", I pressed. He made me uncomfortably in a very embarrassing way. Normally no one could bring me out of my cool state.

"No, I just saw that you missed your train and I thought I could give you a ride", Antonio said smiling. Shit that must mean he saw my pathetic sprint! I shook my head and made a disapproving gesture with my hand.

"No thanks, I prefer waiting.", I said bravely but eyed some suspicious looking guys just arriving at the train station. Antonio followed them too with his eyes then he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Soon my will to survive got the best of me and I jumped in the car acting as if it was the worst thing that ever had happened to me and that I just did so he finally would stop complaining.

"I´m still not coming to the next training…"

Again he just smiled to that. There I was now, sitting in Antonio's car trying to not get caught up in the tension loaded atmosphere. He was now wearing some dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He was dam sexy. Suddenly I was very aware of the fact that I did not shower and due to that taught being disgusted with myself again. I gave him the address, well at least the street and we drove off. During the ride I tried to take in the interior of the car and the nice sound of the engine.

His fingers tapped along on the wheel to the music but he was not so much a dick and tired to talk to me… because the only things that we experienced together so far where all pretty embarrassing. I saw his lips moving sometimes and his eyes darting to me oh so often, but he just held it in… good for him.

The drive took about ten minutes, ten loooong minutes in which I had to constantly shush some inappropriate pictures of me and him out of my head.

"You can drop me here", I said as we were nearing the house and he stopped the car. Just a few seconds and I would be safe.

"You be there next Friday?", Antonio then asked me an looked at me with his intense eyes. I was able to hold this gaze for exact two seconds until I felt myself blushing. I rolled my eyes to hide that and hissed.

"Thanks for the drive, I guess", I said ignoring his question and grabbed the handle of the door. Suddenly I heard a clicking sound and the lock of the door snapped down. I tried to open it but it did not work.

"You have not answered my question yet", Antonio said with a blank face as I turned to look at him with my jaw dropped. That Bastard… he already knew I would be there… he just wanted me to say it out loud. I would not do him that favor.

"Open the door", I demanded, trying to keep my cool.

He leaned back on his seat and locked his arms and then shrugged his shoulders. I could see that the door on his side of the car was not locked. I grumbled. If he liked to play games I could do that as well… it got me kind of excited tough… dam Lovino you are such a sick pervert yourself!

"Well then I´m using that one", I said stubbornly and started to crawl over him to get to that door. He was taken aback for just a second but grabbed my arms before I could reach the door. We ended up in a little hand fight until we both where breathing a bit heavily but he was too strong for me to pull him away. I ended up sitting on his fucking lab. I tried once more to free myself and to intimidate him with the deadliest glare I got but I think that kind of stuff just not got trough to him.

"Say that you will be there and I let you go", he said a smile flashing over his lips, but this time it seemed almost dangerous, it got me Goosebumps but also made my stubborn side flame up even more.

"Make me", I hissed at him still struggling and very aware that I was now wiggling around on his lap. His hands tensed but his grip did not get stronger, instead it loosened until he let his hands fall down to grip my hips to stop my movements.

I thought I got him and even smirked a bit but then our views met and things escalated pretty fast. I totally forgot what I wanted to do and his smile fell along with my smirk. The next thing I recognized where his lips crushing against mine and fuck who was I to complain if such a dam hot guy wanted to kiss me.

My hands automatically found their way and where brushing trough his hair (which was softer than it looked) and all the other nice places of his upper body I could reach, dam that chest felt even better that it looked. First our lips just touched and drew back with that nice popping sound, it repeated itself until our lips where wet and the tingling sensation was not enough anymore. One of his hands rose to my head and slid through my hair and gently pushed me to the side a little. I for once obeyed because I knew what would come after that. As soon as I crocked my head his lips and tongue made me see stars. I had to suppress a moan while his hand still lingered on my hips wandered down to my ass and grabbed it pretty rough. Then he released my lips to nibble at my neck, humming contently at the salty taste. I just blushed madly to that, gosh how gross… and exciting. Then he began to suck on my neck (thanks for making me wear a scarf in May bastard) and one of his hands wandered from my hips to my inner tights. I jolted a bit to that and by accident hit the car horn which brought us both back to reality. Else I really don´t know how far we would have gone.

We looked at each other a little surprised for a second. Then both of Antonio's hands wandered to my hips again and he lifted me a bit to pull me even closer.

"Can I take this as a yes?", he whispered against my lips, his eyes darkening in a dim glow. Shit with that gaze on me and his thumps slipping under my shirt again, drawing circles there and his hips against mine I was definitely not in the condition to think straight. Fuck what was I doing and why was it so amazing? I clicked my tongue a bit and finally nodded without further thinking. His smile was blending now.

"Do you always use this method to get what you want?", I asked back and drew my head back as he tried to catch lower lip with his teeth. The sound of discontentment coming from him made me feel a bit more in control.

"What method?", he asked innocently as I pushed his head back against the seat and finally grabbed the handle of the door. The cold night air flew in like a wave and made me think a bit clearer again.

He let me off and I jumped out of the car, my knees feeling kind off weak and my walk was a bit funny. I head a soft laugh to that and my face grew all red again.

"See you on Friday then! I'm looking forward to it!", he shouted as I walked up to the house without looking back. I did not want to be that exposed for longer than necessary.

I risked a view as I heard the engine roar in a little distance, did that really just happen?


End file.
